Desde mi cielo (remasterizado)
by little-noodle
Summary: Lo que iba a ser una grabación bien ensayada de "El Mañana" termina siendo una pesadilla. 2-D es el más inconsolable, todo comienza cuando tiene sueños con la guitarrista sin saber que sería una conexión entre los dos y la clave para que ellos se vuelvan a ver. Mentiras, sentimientos encontrados, secretos y traiciones se descubrirán. Fases 2-5.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Hace mucho tiempo (7 años) había hecho este fic, sin embargo lo dejé. No obstante, les traje esta nueva versión y mejorada. Ojalá les guste y dejen sus reviews con mucho gusto.**

* * *

 **Desde mi cielo.**

 **Capítulo I. "El día del mañana".**

Era de mañana en Kong Studios, el hogar del aclamado grupo Gorillaz. Todos estaban desayunando y alistándose pues ese día grabarán " _ **El Mañana**_ _"_. _**"Feel Good Inc**_ _"_ había sido un completo éxito, al igual que _"_ _ **DARE**_ _"_ con Noodle la protagonista. Todo estaba en un ambiente tranquilo, hasta que sonó el timbre, habían llegado sus representantes:

-¡Yo abro!- Dijo Noodle emocionada, ella más que nada estaba ansiosa de que se grabara el video, ya que sería de nuevo su participación protagónica.

-No, aún no has terminado tu desayuno _Noods_ , abriré yo.-Le contestó de inmediato Russel de forma un poco paternal, iba hacia la puerta eléctrica deslizadora pero se abrió sin previo aviso para su sorpresa.

-Lamentamos interrumpir si no estaban listos, Jamie no quería que viniéramos por ustedes pero ya nos habíamos hecho el compromiso para acompañarlos a la grabación. - Se disculpó Damon al ver que no estaban del todo preparados para salir.- ¿Podemos pasar?

-Claro.- Respondió Russ y se hizo de un lado para que pudieran pasar.

-¡ _Damon-san_! ¡ _Jamie-san_!- Se paró de alegría Noodle e iba gustosa a saludarlos, pero es detenida del brazo, Murdoc. –Oh vamos _Mudz_ , déjame saludarlos.- Dijo con cierto puchero.

-Tranquila nena, primero termina de desayunar y luego ve a hacer lo que tus hormonas de mujer te pidan.- Contestó.

-¡ _Murdoc-san_!- Gritó avergonzada, al parecer eso último incomodó a todos.

-Eso no era necesario Murdoc, ella aún es una niña.- Reclamó el baterista. Aunque la japonesa tenía 15 años y era una linda adolescente, para el resto del grupo ella es una pequeña de 10 años aún, a excepción del bajista por lo que se nota.

-¿No puede ir por un segundo a saludarlos y después seguir con su comida? - Entra el peliazul en defensa de la joven adolescente.- Ella ya casi acaba.

-¡Gracias!- Exclamó la guitarrista haciendo un ademán hacia 2-D.

-No, ella tiene que ir con el estómago lleno. No quiero que allá arriba en el molino pase hambre.- Contestó el líder de una manera muy considerada, cosa extraña de él. Aunque con Noodle siempre pendiente que esté bien, como todo el resto de sus integrantes.

-¿No puede llevar comida allá arriba?

-Capaz y las drogas con tus "caramelos"- Dijo haciendo referencia a los barbitúricos.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo voy a hacerle eso?- Respondió ofendido 2-D.

-No confío en ti _Face-Ache_.

-Chicos…- Noodle que ya había terminado su desayuno intenta tranquilizarlos y decirles que ya terminó.

Mientras tanto los demás se quedaban viendo algo desesperados por como éstos discutían. Solo perdían el tiempo y así no podrían llegar a tiempo al lugar de la grabación. Noodle se va a terminar de arreglar no sin antes saludar a sus allegados que se habían sentado en los sillones junto con Russ aburridos.

Ella se dirige a su habitación, en el cuarto de baño se cepilla los dientes y se peina la melena violeta. Se quedó pensativa si se descubriría el cerquillo, al verse al descubierto sus ojos, no se sintió a gusto y volvió a cubrírselos. Ella no era capaz de ver lo lindos que eran sus ojos verdes.

Regresa de nuevo al comedor, a ver si ya habían acabado el par. Pero se equivocó.

-¡Es mi hermana, por Dios, Murdoc!

-Sí, claro.- Respondió con sorna.- Una vez lo hiciste cuando tenía 10 años.

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-A mí no me engañas imbécil.

-Chicos por favor.-Regresa la pelimorada ya lista.

-¿Esto pasa siempre?- Preguntó Jamie molesto.- 2-D siempre termina perdiendo.- Responde Noodle, entre la acalorada discusión.

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

-¡Que no!

-¡Chicos!-Noodle se pone roja de la furia y dio un fuerte grito: -¡YA BASTA!- Fue tan estruendoso que asustó a todos el recinto que dieron un pequeño salto. 2-D y Murdoc por fin se callan. Vaya que tiene su carácter.- Ya terminé mi desayuno, hasta me cepillé los diente. ¿Podemos irnos ya?

-¡SÍ!- Contestaron al unísono los representantes y el baterista agradecidos.

* * *

Murdoc, Russel y 2-D se transportaron en el Geep, mientras que Noodle se iba en el lujoso automóvil de Damon y Jamie. Mientras veía la carretera, Noodle se quedó pensando en lo que acaba de pasar.

-Oigan chicos, ¿por qué _Murdoc-san_ dijo que _2-D-kun_ es capaz de drogarme?-Preguntó confundía en el asiento trasero.

Los dos se quedan viendo, el castaño la voltea atrás y le dice- No sé, quizás le gustes al tonto.- Eso bastó para que los dos se rieran a carcajadas, esto hace que la ojiverde se ruborice por la afirmación.

-¿En serio?

-No.- Contestan al mismo tiempo. El cantante luego responde.- En fin linda, ya te sabes todo lo que vas a hacer, ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! Estando en el molino, los helicópteros me recogen y me llevan a la torre en rescate de los chicos. ¿Estoy bien, o me equivoco?

-Está perfecto, con lo que ensayamos está muy bien. Lo harás espectacular.- Esto alegra a la guitarrista.- Oh mira, ya llegamos.- Los dos bajan del auto y cortésmente le abren la puerta a la asiática.

-Oye _Damon-san_ , ¿no me pasará nada verdad?- Esto alarma un poco al rubio, y le contesta tranquilamente.- No nena. Para esto lo hemos ensayado varias veces. Por cualquier cosa está el paracaídas sin falta.

-¿Me lo prometes?

-Te lo prometo.- Ambos se dan un abrazo muy cariñoso, poniendo un poco incómodo al dibujante y mejor volteó para otro lado.- Después de esto vamos por un helado, ¿de acuerdo?

-Me vas a deber una disculpa pero 2-D y yo iríamos al cine. Lo siento.- Rechaza Noodle con un tono triste.

-No te preocupes nena, será para mañana. Ahora ve a prepararte.- Esto contenta a la chica.

-¡Sí! ¡Hasta luego chicos!- Ella se va con paso rápido con la producción para alistarla. Se despide de sus compañeros que ya habían llegado. Al afroamericano se despide con cariño, le recuerda a su amigo sobre el cine cosa que él afirma gustoso, sin embargo se nota a Murdoc un poco raro. Pero lo deja pasar.

-¿Murdoc, es en serio? Habíamos quedado que el verdadero director dirigiría esto.-Reclama Damon al bajista.

-Vamos, soy el líder. También tengo que estar parte de la dirección.-El satanista ve a la muchacha subirse al molino por las escaleras con mucho cuidado.- En fin, ¡ya está todo listo! ¡Producción!.- Damon se pone la mano en la cara. Este tipo no cambia.

-Murdoc, recuerda que tú vas a estar en rascacielos, ¿recuerdas?, dime que sí lo recuerdas.

-Carajo, me largo entonces.- Se va enojado el bajista. Esto procede a que Damon pueda avisar al director del rodaje, Pete Candeland.

-Bueno producción. El video comienza en tres, dos, uno…

* * *

 **Espero que les haya llamado la atención y les haya gustado. ¡Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Desde mi cielo.**

 **Capítulo II. "Tragedia".**

El video ya había comenzado, Noodle estaba en la isla flotante, mientras un helicóptero hacía la toma y también estaban los que manejarían el molino de regreso. Los otros tres esperarían en el rascacielos para aparecer. Ahora esperarían los helicópteros que aparecieran.

Mientras tanto, Noodle, estaba sentada en la punta de la isla (cosa que estaba prohibido por lo peligroso que era, sin embargo a ella no le importó). Se sentía tranquila y admiraba el increíble cielo celeste y las gigantescas nubes de colores, el pasto era verde y suave, las flores lindas. Era un verdadero paraíso.

-Se ve todo hermoso desde aquí.- Pensó, la brisa fresca del viento le corre por su cabello y suspira.- Como me gustarían que los chicos estuvieran aquí, la pasaríamos muy bien.- Se levanta con una flor púrpura en la mano, la suelta y deja que el viento se la lleve. Más perfecto no podía estar. Alzó su vista más y vio a los helicópteros acercarse, y se alejó un poco del lugar en donde aterrizarían en la isla- Muy bien, me subiré a él y no dirigiremos a la torre.

Entonces vio que los helicópteros en vez de aterrizar, la rodearon y es cuando le apuntan hacia ella y disparan. La japonesa logró esquivarlos y completamente asustada alcanzó a correr directo al molino. Escuchó más disparos y se agachó por instinto, por suerte no las balas no traspasaron a ella. Esperó un par de minutos y se atreve a salir para ver qué había sucedido con el corazón latiendo a mil. No ve a nadie, no se percató del helicóptero que filmaba, creyendo que se habían ido los helicópteros, se siente tranquila; sin embargo, regresan y vuelve a disparar. Aterrada regresa de inmediato al molino para su protección.

-¡¿Qué rayos está pasando?! ¡Se supone que me recogerían! ¡No a matarme!- Gritó asustada.- Tengo que llamar. Dios mío, donde dejé mi celular.- Sube con sigilo las escaleras y va al rincón donde tenía sus cosas, y de una bolsa saca su móvil. Al primero que llama es a Russel, pero falla. Intentó varias veces llamarlo pero se da cuenta que no tenía señal arriba.- ¡No! ¡¿Por qué?!- Salen lágrimas de sus ojos, el walkie-talkie para comunicarse con la producción se dañó por los disparos. Estaba desesperada y temía por su vida. Sigue escuchando los disparos.

Un fuerte estruendo hace que ella se caiga de la planta alta y sufre un fuerte golpe, pero logra acercarse a gatas a la ventana y horrorizada ve el escenario: Todo estaba en llamas, el cielo se había tornado gris y todo era humo e incandescentes llamas rojas a su alrededor, la isla poco a poco se hacía pedazos por el incendio. -¡YO NO QUIERO MORIR!- Ahora era cuestión de vida y muerte.

El humo se incrementaba más y eso le dificultaba la vista y le costaba más trabajo respirar. Fue a buscar su paracaídas, afortunadamente había caído junto con la pelimorada, rápidamente se alista…Se preparaba para lo peor.

Cuando sintió que la isla ganaba su peso y pronto iría a pique, se acercó a la puerta. Dijo sus últimas palabras:- Espero estar bien…- Y saltó.

Fue lo último que se vio de ella. La isla cayó en un barranco y explota. Para la crueldad de los helicópteros, dejan caer una bomba.

Corte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Desde mi cielo.**

 **Capítulo III. "Ha desaparecido".**

Todos los de la producción del rodaje y el resto de la banda habían quedado horrorizados con lo que acaba de pasar. No tenía explicación alguna de por qué habían cometido ese terrible acto, lo más increíble era que la gente del helicóptero que filmaba, no habían hecho nada para ayudarla. Su excusa era, que era peligroso y pensaban que era así el video. En un dos por tres fueron despedidos y advertidos que no dijeran nada, o si no, tendrían una demanda por difamación.

Los pilotos del par de helicópteros llegaron agitados y asustados.

-¡¿Se puede saber por qué carajos hicieron esto?! ¡¿No ven lo que acaban de hacer, acaso tienen mierda en el cerebro?!- Gritaba enfurecido Damon mientras tomaba del cuello a uno de los pilotos.

-Señor, s-se los juro. No-nosotros no fuimos.- Respondía nervioso y asustado. El otro contestó.- Señor… unos tipos nos golpeó y caímos inconscientes. Po-por favor créanos, mi-mire.-El piloto pasa su mano en la cabeza y demuestra que tiene sangre por el golpe.

-Y ustedes inútiles no se pudieron defender. ¿Al menos vieron quiénes fueron?- Interviene Jamie acompañado del director Candeland.

-N-no señor, nos agarraron de sorpresa.- Admiten avergonzados el par. Esto alimenta la furia del rubio.

-¡Par de imbéciles, lárguense antes de que les cercene el cuello! Pete, encárgate de ellos.- El joven director asiente y se lleva a los dos pobres hombres.

Se escucha llegar un auto, eran los chicos. Ahora tendrán verdaderos problemas.

-Carajo… -Dijo en voz baja el cantante, veían como se aproximaban los dos. Murdoc su rostro era de un iracundo, mientras los dos estaban desconcertados y espantados.-Muchachos, no sabemos por qué acaba de pa…-No le dejan terminar pues el líder toma de su playera le propina un puñetazo al rostro.

-¡Cómo que no sabes grandísimo hijo de perra!-Le mete otro puño en el estómago haciendo que este escupiera sangre, estuvo a punto de pegarle otro golpe pero su brazo fue detenido por Hewlett.

-Murdoc, basta. No sabemos por qué fue.-Intenta calmarlo y no soltarlo, pero la fuerza del bajista era mucho más.

-Tú también infeliz.-Sin darse cuenta Jamie recibe un golpe directo a la nariz causándole una hemorragia, rápidamente se cubre el rostro para detener el sangrado.

-Tranquilízate viejo. Tienen razón.-Russel se interpuso entre los representantes, aunque también quería muchas explicaciones y darles una golpiza pero tenía que guardar la compostura.- Llamemos a la policía y vamos a buscarla en donde quedó el molino.

-Y de paso una ambulancia.-Dijo Albarn limpiándose la sangre y sintiéndose adolorido.

-¡No!- Habla Murdoc y todos voltean a verle desconcertados.- Digo, no podemos llamar a la policía. Ehh, esto llegará a oídos de la televisión, sí… se armará un escándalo, eso.

-Eres un imbécil, pero tienes razón.- Le responde el cantante.- La prensa es muy amarillista, dirán que es nuestra culpa. Todos quedan en silencio.

-¿Ella estará…muerta?- Por fin habla el peliazul con voz quedita, esto hace que los demás se pongan blancos. No pensaron en esa posibilidad. El satanista le da un manotazo fuerte y Stu pone sus manos en la cabeza.

-¡Pero apresurémonos, no podemos dejar pasar más tiempo!- Advierte Russ.

-Cierto _Fat-Ass_ , larguémonos de aquí.- Finaliza el líder y rápidamente suben a los helicópteros con ayuda de los que estaban en la producción, y se dirigen al barranco.

* * *

Llegaron con dificultad, debido a lo inhóspito que era. Cuando se acercaron al lugar del accidente, se quedan atónitos por lo que ven: La isla no se había destruido por completo, no estaba hecho cenizas. Es como si no se hubiera incendiado ni hubieran dejado caer una bomba, solo estaba hecha pedazos. Rápidamente comienzan a buscarla, le gritaban por su nombre y buscaban entre los escombros. Recorrieron muchos metros alrededor del lugar de la catástrofe, sin embargo no encontraron ningún rastro de la chica.

Murdoc se separó del grupo varios metros, patea algunos escombros y encuentra un pedazo de la blusa de Noodle con motas de sangre. Entonces llegó un recuerdo como un rayo:

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Hace tres semanas, el bajista estaba dentro de su winnebago, descansando de una larga gira por su nuevo almbum. Su letargo es interrumpido cuando tiembla y emerge del piso una sombra negra tomando forma y brillaban dos estelas rojas. Era Sun Moon Stars:_

 _-Hola mi querido Murdoc Niccals.-Saluda con tono burlón y sarcástico.- Lamento interrumpir tu sueño, pero sabes que vengo a recibir mi parte del trato._

 _-No jodas…-Se tapa con una almohada pero le he es arrebatada por la entidad.- Argh, carajo parece que no puedes esperar más. Sólo déjame dormir más…_

 _-Mucho he esperado señor Niccals, has tenido toda la fama que mereces gracias a mí. Ya es suficiente.-Dice acercándose a él lentamente con las manos alzadas para atraparlo._

 _-¡Espera! Podemos arreglarlo de una mejor manera. ¿Por qué no mejor, en vez de tomar mi alma, tomas la de alguien del grupo? Como Russel, ¿qué te parece?- Ofertaba el bajista con sonrisa maliciosa._

 _-No me parece, el que has hecho el pacto has sido tú. ¿Por qué debería tomar el alma de alguien más?- Jugaba con sus puntiagudos dedos esperando una buena justificación._

 _-Verás, aun no estoy listo para irme. Gorillaz tiene que dar todavía más, si no fuera por mí este grupo no hubiera existido._

 _-Ajá, continúa.-Decía impaciente._

 _-Sin embargo, al tomar mi alma, este grupo ya no sería el mismo. Todo se iría al caño._

 _-Pero si dijiste que podría tomar al del gordo, ¿No sería el mismo?-Refuta el demonio._

 _-Oh, es verdad. Entonces sería el de Albarn o Hewlett. Ellos son nuestros representantes, ellos han tenido su fama por su propio mérito mucho antes de este grupo. O mi hermano, o los padres de Stu, o la familia de Russ._

 _-Mmm, bueno me convenciste.- Esto pone más sonriente a Murdoc._

 _-¿Entonces a quién te llevarás?_

 _-Eso no lo sabrás. Pero no serán la familia de nadie, no me sirven de nada. En el momento más inesperado lo descubrirás. Solo espera._

 _-¿Pero cómo? ¿Y si es un miembro importante? Stu es la voz principal es inigualable, la niña es una excelente guitarrista mucho mejor que Paula Cracker._

 _-Cualquiera que me lleve, eres demasiado inteligente, puedes solucionarlo…-Dicho eso, se esfuma dejando humo negro._

 _-¡Oye espera! ¡Argh, maldito seas!-Se va al suelo intentando atraparlo, pero es imposible. Se había ido. Pega un puño en el suelo, frustrado._

 _ **Fin del flashback.**_

Con el trozo de tela en sus manos, la apretuja. Entonces se dio cuenta que se la había llevado a ella, _Boogieman_ no tenía ni un pelo de tonto, se llevó a la más pura de los 4. En ese momento se sintió culpable.

-Oye _Mudz_ , ¿qué haces aquí?- Oye aproximándose a Russ, rápidamente guarda la tela en su bolsillo. Suspira.

-Nada… sólo pensaba.- Responde escondiéndole la mirada.

-Te noto raro. ¿Estás bien?- Le pregunta extrañado, sentía que escondía algo. Antes de que responda algo, escuchan a lo lejos que los llaman.

-Oigan muchachos. Vengan, tienen que ver esto.- Los llama Damon. Van directo a donde estaba el resto del grupo.- Encontramos su mochila.

-Bien, saquemos sus cosas. Quizás tenga alguna nota de auxilio…-Dice Jamie, proceden a vaciar el contenido. Sólo estaba el walkie-talkie con una bala atravesada, algunos artículos de belleza, y su celular que increíblemente no tenía ni un rasguño. No había ninguna nota ni alguna otra pista de auxilio.

Cuando abren la tapa del celular para checar si había hecho llamadas o mensajes. Solo ven que estaba en la pantalla el número de Russel marcado varias veces un par de horas antes, esto hace que al afroamericano cubra sus ojos intentando no llorar. Al verlo se ponen más tristes y callados.

Siguen buscándola por una hora más pero estaba a punto de anochecer, se sentían muy cansados y se rindieron. Deciden finalizar esto, no quisieron llamar a la policía y reportar su desaparición por temor a los problemas. Todos se fueron del lugar muy estresados y en silencio.

* * *

De regreso a los Kong Studios, llegan al lobby en absoluto silencio. Murdoc estaba por abrir el elevador, pero 2-D lo detiene y hace algo que siempre deseó, le da un puñetazo en la quijada.

-¡Argh! ¡Qué coño te pasa!- Empuja al peliazul al suelo y cae sentado.

-¡Esto es culpa! ¡Ella no quería hacer esto y tú la obligaste! ¡Ella no debía hacer esto!- Le grita con lágrimas en los ojos, apuntándole.

-No seas estúpido _Face-Ache_ , ella estaba de acuerdo, ella sí quería hacerlo. ¡Ella si tiene huevos no como tú cobarde!

-Mentiroso… ¡Mentiroso! ¡Tú la convenciste!- Se levanta inmediatamente y corre a querer golpearlo de nuevo pero es detenido por el baterista quien lo toma de los brazos por la espalda.

-Por favor Stu, no lo hagas más difícil.- Intenta calmarlo pero el pataleaba.

-¡No! ¡Esto es su culpa!- No podía zafarse de Russ por más que pataleaba desesperado.

-Ella está muerta, reacciona.

-¡No lo está! ¡No la buscamos lo suficiente! ¡Yo sé que sigue viva!

-Eres decepcionante.- Finaliza Murdoc con sangre aún en sus labios, abre el elevador y se va solo. El baterista suelta a 2-D y cae de rodillas, llorando.

-Amigo, vamos.- Lo levanta y lo lleva hasta su habitación, lo sienta en su cama. Le da palabras de fuerza intentando consolarlo, sin embargo, el peliazul le pide que se vaya. Sale de ahí y también se dirige a su recámara triste.

Stuart no puede evitar dejar de llorar. Noodle era su mejor amiga, con ella jugaba a los videojuegos, hacía travesuras en los pasillos de la mansión, se contaban historias; era como su hermanita menor que nunca tuvo de sangre.

Ese día ya no irían al cine. Ya no habrá otro día.

Siguió sollozando recostado en su cama hasta que se quedó dormido. Respiraba tranquilamente, una mano acariciaba su cabello y lentamente la dirigía a su mejilla.

-Stu, despierta. Soy yo, Noodle…


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Hasta ahora he hecho este cap. Espero subir más pronto. Los awo =w=**

* * *

 **Desde mi cielo.**

 **Capítulo IV. "Volveré".**

 _-Stu, despierta. Soy yo, Noodle…_

El peliazul abre los ojos como platos y levanta medio cuerpo, voltea a su alrededor y cae en cuenta que no estaba en su cama sino en la isla flotante, sus manos estaban apoyados al suave pasto. Estaba en medio de la isla y era de noche, había un cielo estrellado espectacular y una gran luna brillante, de ensueño.

-¿ _Noods_?- 2-D creyendo haberla escuchado, se levanta del pasto. No ve a nadie en la punta y se gira al molino, estaba en buen estado, estaba iluminado por dentro con una cálida luz que le hizo sentir nostálgico. Las aspas del molino daban vueltas que por alguna extraña tenían luces a su alrededor, además que habían faroles; todo el paisaje se veía romántico.

Se encamina rumbo al molino y cuando entra, no había nadie. La vuelve a llamar pero escucha una risilla en la parte de arriba, y sube corriendo las escaleras pero tampoco había nadie y no había rincones para esconderse. Comenzó a sentir un poco de temor, pero no debía sentirse así en un lugar tan tranquilo y lindo. Así que bajó las escaleras y salió, sus ojos se abren más cuando ve a la chica de espaldas en la punta de la isla, sentada y con los pies colgando arriba en el inmenso mar de nubes.

Sintió su corazón palpitar, quería correr sin embargo, tenía miedo. Tragó saliva y envalentonado comenzó a caminar lento, dando paso pausado. Parecía que estaban a un kilómetro de distancia que nunca llegaría, a pesar de eso, no quería arruinarlo. Ahora solo faltaban metros para llegar y cada segundo que pasaba se sentía más nervioso.

-Stu, tardas mucho, ¡ven!- La japonesa voltea con una sonrisa dulce.

2-D no entonces corrió pero a medio camino se tropieza y cae, pues él no puede dejar ser torpe, fue tan fuerte su caída que rueda y cae va al vació, si no fuera por la adolescente que lo sostiene. El joven se levanta y queda de rodillas, con lágrimas en los ojos y la abraza fuertemente:

-Creí, creí que ya no estabas.- Sollozaba, mientras acariciaba su cabello.- Por un momento creí que ya no volverías.

-¿Pero que tienes? No te entiendo.- El peliazul, dejó de llorar abruptamente y se secó las lágrimas como flash. Se da cuenta que usaba la misma ropa que el día anterior, su blusa manga larga rayada, sus shorts y botas negras.

-Oh, nada. Dime, ¿por qué estamos aquí?- Se separa de la ojiverde, intentado mirarla disimuladamente para ver si estaba entera y que ella no se diera cuenta porque la pondría nerviosa.

-¿En serio no sabes? Ay Stu, sí que te falla la memoria. ¡Fuimos al cine!, después de eso vinimos aquí a escondidas de los demás y…-Lo que acaba de escuchar Stu provoca detener la respiración y que la sangre se le haya ido del cuerpo. No lo podía creer, se fue de sí ni siquiera escuchaba a la chica explicándole y la japonesa se percata de eso.- ¿Stu, estás bien? –Le pregunta extrañada mientras le toma el brazo queriendo que el vocalista reaccionara. Los dos quedan callados por unos largos segundos.

-Es que no tiene sentido…- Logra articular algunas palabras.

-¿Qué no tiene sentido?

-Que estemos tú y yo aquí. Se supone que en la grabación salió todo mal. Sin embargo, estamos aquí en la isla, ya no entiendo nada. – Se pasa los dedos en el cabello tratando de comprender todo lo que sucedió y da un fuerte suspiro.

-No te preocupes Stu, todo salió perfecto. En serio, hasta convencimos a _Mudz_ que saliéramos hoy ja, ja.-Le da unas palmadas en la espalda animándolo, Stuart se siente más tranquilo y le dedica una sonrisa sincera, Noodle le corresponde.

-Bueno… ¿y qué película vimos?

-El castillo vagabundo. Jé.-Esta respuesta extraña al peliazul porque esa película ya la habían visto hace meses.

-Oh sí, estuvo muy buena. ¿Verdad que sí _Noods_?- La chica asiente.

Los dos se quedan viendo al cielo estrellado. Logran ver una estrella fugaz y quedan maravillados por eso. Noodle le comenta exaltada que la isla flotante fue idea de ella porque se inspiró en la película "El castillo en el cielo" y logró convencer a Damon y Jamie que hicieran la isla. Se siente feliz porque su idea fue un éxito y que ahora se siente realmente como en un castillo en el cielo, aunque ella lo llama su pedacito de cielo, su amigo asiente con justa razón.

Su momento pacífico es interrumpido al ver que se aproximaban dos helicópteros armados. Ambos los reconocen.

-Oh no. Stu, ahí vienen. Huye, toma esto, yo me encargaré.- La asiática de la nada saca un paracaídas y se lo ensarta al peliazul con velocidad.

-Oye no. No ¡No! ¡ _Noods_ vámonos juntos! ¡Podemos salvarnos los dos!- Ella menea su cabeza diciendo no.

-Lo siento, solo hay uno y es para ti, tira de esta cuerda y se abrirá.- La pelimorada lo mira triste. Hace un fuerte viento, señal que ya estaban aquí.- Adiós Stu…- Dicho eso, ella lo empuja al vació.

-¡NO! ¡NOODLE! ¡VOLVERÉ POR TI!- Manotea intentando agarrarse de la isla. Solo alcanza a ver a la japonesa viendo a los helicópteros antes de que el mar de nubes lo tapara por completo, cierra los ojos fuertemente y sentía como el aire chocaba violentamente contra él.

* * *

Siente un gran salto en su cama. Se despierta en su habitación. Gira a todos lados buscando a Noodle, pero rápido se da cuenta que todo era un sueño.

El resto de esa noche no pudo dormir.


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Hola! Me tomé el tiempo de publicar otro capítulo. No sé si pueda mañana actualizar, pero intentaré no demorar mucho. Perdonen si tengo errores de dedo y faltas de redacción :'v**

 **Gorillaz no me pertenece, sino a sus respectivos creadores. Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

* * *

 **Desde mi cielo.**

 **Capítulo V. "Reunión".**

Han pasado varios días desde que fue el rodaje de " **El Mañana** ", se enviaron secretamente a personas para la búsqueda de la niña prometiendo guardar toda discreción y que nada saldría a la luz. Largas horas de espera para los integrantes, impacientes por una respuesta; al final de la jornada tenían una negativa sobre su paradero causando desesperación, desilusión y resignación de volver a ver a la pequeña.

Otra preocupación era sobre la grabación. Para Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett la carga era todavía más pesada. Las cosas se pusieron muy tensas y no se les ocurría que decir sobre el videoclip que lanzarían, ya que avisaron al público que saldrían próximamente, además que lo describieron con una continuación de " **Feel Good Inc** ".

Los dos representantes también sentían desasosiego por la joven adolescente y tenían mucho miedo hablar al público de ello porque podrían tener hasta problemas judiciales por la desaparición de la menor ya que la responsabilidad cae en ellos y el resto de la banda. No podían decir que fue un accidente, tampoco considerarían decir que fue un acto terrorista. Tomaron en cuenta que, al decirles al público sobre la posibilidad de su muerte ocasionaría conmoción, incluso pérdidas de fans al igual que el amarillismo se haría presente.

Tratando tomar una decisión inteligente, llamaron al director Candeland y a Murdoc Niccals a una reunión y ahí dar la decisión final.

Todos fueron al lugar en el estudio del hogar de Gorillaz, estaban sentados como mesa redonda. Los 4 estaban callados, Murdoc queriendo romper el hielo ofreció alcohol pero sólo Candeland aceptó.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el motivo de esta "junta"?- Pregunta haciendo comillas.-No quiero perder valioso tiempo.

-Creo que es obvio.- Responde Albarn.

Hewlett suspira.

-Estamos en una situación grave, porque nuestra guitarrista no aparece aún con vida.- Empieza el dibujante.-El equipo de rescate han recorrido varios kilómetros del siniestro y no hay rastro de ella. Mientras más pase el tiempo, menos esperanzas tenemos que ella esté bien.

-Pero si tiene un par de días que no se encuentra a la mocosa, no debe estar tiesa aún.

-Han pasado 9 días Murdoc. ¿Acaso no te importa la vida de ella? Te veías más preocupado el día que me golpeaste.- Contesta enojado el rubio.

-Por supuesto que sí idiota, pero yo ya me resigné que se fue al cielo.- Ni el mismo creía lo último que dijo el bajista.

Albarn exhala fuerte.

-No podemos hablar de esto en público, ya sabemos cómo reaccionarán. Tenemos el riesgo que sea el fin de Gorillaz, nadie quiere eso. Noodle la necesitamos con vida. Ella es el corazón del grupo. Sin ella no sabemos si podremos continuar. – Hablaba seriamente el cantante, aunque se hablaba sobre el futuro del grupo, le tenía un gran cariño a la guitarrista y lo ponía mal no saber de su paradero.

-Por cierto.- Interviene de nuevo Hewlett.- Pete. ¿Aún tienen todo grabado?

-Así es, sigue crudo el video. Preferimos no borrarlo, porque pensé que desearían conservarlo.

-No vamos a mostrar eso a los fans, ni nadie más que no esté involucrado.- Interrumpe Damon.

-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? Primero y lo más importante. Tenemos que encontrar a Noodle, los chicos y también nosotros estamos preocupados por ella y la amamos, no sabemos si está bien, o está lastimada o perdida; lo peor sería no volver a verla nunca más.- Dice el dibujante con la mirada hacia abajo.

-Pues seguir buscando. Qué más.- Contesta el bajista obviando la respuesta.

-Los que están encargados del rescate dijeron que harán todo lo posible para encontrarla pero que sólo continuarán por otros 5 días. Además, no pudimos saber quiénes fueron los hijos de perra culpables. Si ella está muerta… por lo menos que podamos encontrar su cuerpo. A partir de ahí, tendremos que decir la verdad.- Termina el cantante.

-No veo la necesidad de decir la verdad. El grupo se muere junto con ella si esto sale a la luz. En fin, ¿y con lo otro? El video.- Para Murdoc, le interesaba el video porque él sabía perfectamente donde estaba la pequeña y para nada confesaría a todos sus compañeros. Lo mandan al infierno directamente.

-Dije que no vamos a mostrar eso.

-Oigan.- Todos voltean a ver al director.- Sé que suena muy loco y cruel, y con todo respeto señores. Pero podemos sacar ese video y decir que fue una actuación.- Todos se quedan atónitos ante la propuesta.- Por favor, no piensen mal. No quiero sonar que daremos esto por morbo, podemos decir otro argumento. Si pasados los 5 días no aparece, podríamos considerarlo.

-Es increíble lo que estoy escuchando Pete.- Le responde Jamie.

-Lo sé pero también sé lo preocupados que están con el grupo. Con el material que tenemos, lo editamos y quedaría muy bien con el tema triste que es " **El Mañana** ".

-Mmm, me gusta.- Los dos representantes lo ven con cara de pocos amigos al satanista.- No me miren así. Podemos considerar lo que dijo el director. Pero ¿las tomas dentro del molino, hay?

-Todas las cámaras de video dentro del molino estaban destruidos, nada pudo recuperarse.- Confiesa Pete.- Aunque no me agradaría mostrar la desesperación en sus últimos minutos de vida de la niña.

-Concuerdo contigo, Pete. No podemos mostrar un video en el que se muestre sus últimos momentos y venderlo. Solo alimenta el morbo. –Desaprueba Albarn.

-No si decimos con un argumento diferente.-Le refuta Murdoc.- Como dijo nuestro estimado Pete, lo disfrazamos.

-Ehh, también considero rehacer el video. Usamos un estudio para grabar lo del molino y utilizamos a una doble, por supuesto idéntica a la chica, con maquillaje y peluca podríamos hacerla pasar por la señorita Noodle. –Añade.- E igual, para hacer más creíble la historia que venderíamos, haremos tomas afuera del molino, para no tener que usar el mismo material.

-No lo sé. Qué opinas Damon.- Cuestiona el castaño a su amigo.

-Es demasiado. Pero creo que sí podemos hacerlo. No obstante, esta idea queda descartada si la encontramos, viva o fallecida. Aún así, como podremos explicar donde está Noodle, el público va a preguntar qué pasó con ella.

-De eso no te preocupes querido. Tengo una idea para esto.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué es?- Cuestiona el rubio al verdoso.

-Que se fue a unas la–argas vacaciones.

-Definitivamente eres nefasto.- Le reprocha Damon.

-Entonces, ¿Así será?

-Vamos a esperar el tiempo necesario, si ella no aparece, procederemos con esto.-Termina Hewlett.

Se finaliza la reunión, todos se despiden y cada quién se dirige a su hogar. Damon se despide de su mejor amigo y se sube a su coche. En el camino recuerda el último momento que estuvo con la japonesa, le había dicho que le compraría un helado.

* * *

Llega un poco tarde a su casa, su mujer le pregunta a dónde estaba porque se había perdido la cena. El contesta que en una reunión, ella le cree y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Se dirige al cuarto de su hija, que aún seguía despierta. Le pregunta por qué aún no se ha dormido. Ella responde:

-Te esperaba para que me contaras una historia sobre tu-di, papi.- Hablaba con una voz tierna haciendo un pucherito. Esto conmueve a su padre y la funde en un abrazo y le da besitos en su carita.- Está bien, si te duermes cuando termine. Mañana te compraré un helado del sabor que tú quieras.

-¡Sí! Te amo papi, eres mi héroe.

-Y yo a ti dulzura.

Missy solo tiene 6 años. Damon le duele no ver a Noodle, y no quiere imaginar que sería perder a una hija tan linda y pequeñita como lo es Missy.

Cuando su hija queda dormida en su cama, Damon sale de su habitación y apaga la luz. Cierra la puerta y se recuesta en ella. Piensa que su hija todos los días lo espera, y le vuelca el corazón que a Noodle igual la esperan en su casa.

No puede evitar derramar una lágrima.

* * *

 **Gracias por sus reviews y espero volver a escribir muy pronto. ¡Bye! 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Holi! Este capítulo estará un poco corto. Espero sus reviews :3**

 **Gorillaz no me pertence sino a Damon Albarn y Jamie Hewlett.**

* * *

 **Desde mi cielo.**

 **Capítulo VI. "Los días después"**

Día 15.

Fue el último día que el equipo de búsqueda había agotado todas las posibilidades para hallar a la guitarrista sin éxito alguno.

Los chicos estaban en duelo, aunque la japonesa estaba desaparecida, para ellos era una pérdida como si hubiera fallecido. Russel y 2-D insistieron en que se continuara su búsqueda, sin embargo no pudieron convencer a los representantes, ni a Murdoc en seguir. Solo dijeron que harán una pausa.

Les dijeron al grupo sobre el lanzamiento del videoclip, al principio se opusieron pero Murdoc les dijo que era para su bien y que también la disquera estaba de acuerdo con lo que sucedería. Aceptaron a regañadientes.

Un mes después de guardar "luto" a la asiática, prosiguieron a terminar la filmación sin la participación de los 3 integrantes. La doble de Noodle no estaba enterada de la pérdida de aquella, curiosa preguntó sobre ella y si la conocería, la respuesta fue que ella ya había participado y que quería descansar además que decía deber una disculpa por no poder conocer a su stunt. La chica eran tan parecida que nadie se daría cuenta que era Noodle.

Terminada la grabación, editaron el material y dos semanas después sería su lanzamiento.

* * *

El 10 de abril de 2006 se estrena el video en todas las televisoras. Rápidamente atrajo a todo el mundo y tuvo un nivel muy alto de audiencia y no dejaron pasar para nada el detalle con la guitarrista y pedían a gritos una explicación.

Murdoc a la fuerza llevó a Russel y a Stuart a una entrevista en un programa de MTV, con la condición que sería exclusiva y no concederían más entrevistas. 2-D y Russel fueron advertidos por el bajista que sonrieran porque ellos serían los culpables que el teatrito se fuera abajo:

-Bienvenidos Gorillaz. Antes que nada quisiera felicitarlos por tan grandioso álbum, han ganado hasta discos platino. No cualquiera lo logra.- La joven conductora los alaba.

-Muchas gracias Kim, es mi más gran obra maestra. Dudo que un grupo supere un excelente álbum como el nuestro, no creo que tengan una creatividad como la mía.- Vanagloriaba Murdoc, altivo, sentado muy orgulloso. Pero no hacía nada más que quitarle el crédito a la japonesa.

-Claro que con el aporte de tus compañeros.

-Mmm pues sí.

-Díganme chicos, ¿cómo se sienten que todo el mundo hable de ustedes?- La conductora no realiza que estaba haciendo una pregunta incómoda.- Russel, dinos cómo sobrellevan este éxito.

-Ah, la verdad no pensábamos que le gustase demasiado a la gente. No lo esperábamos.- Contesta tratando estar tan bien.

-¡Y vaya que nos gustó! Las tiendas estaban abarrotadas por ese álbum, desde el 2005 no hay día que alguien no compren su disco.- La mujer no podía parar de echar flores al grupo.- Hace unos días salió al aire " **El Mañana** " y nos dejaron impactados desde el principio a fin.

Los 3 se tensan al oír esa frase.

-¿Habla en serio?- Pregunta Russel.

-¡Por supuesto! Sin embargo a todos nos llenamos de dudas. ¿Dónde está su guitarrista Noodle? ¿Ella está bien?- Todos guardan silencio por un par de segundos, no veían venir esa pregunta.

-Claro que sí, estuvo muy exhaustiva la grabación para que se viera lo más creíble posible. Al final valió la pena y ella está tan contenta con el resultado que se dio unas vacaciones.- Habló con total seguridad el bajista. El rosto de los demás estaban en póquer y la conductora expectante a las respuestas de los miembros.

-¿Por eso no se encuentra aquí con ustedes? ¿A dónde se ha ido?

-A las Maldivas, precioso lugar.- Contesta Murdoc.

-Sí que sí. Háblanos 2-D. ¿Qué opinas sobre su compañera en la participación del video?- El peliazul se quedó en blanco, y se contuvo la respiración. No sabía que decir y comenzó a ponerse nervioso.- ¿2-D?

El verdoso nota eso y de un chasquido despierta al vocalista.

-Ah… pues… este…- Las cámaras y los ojos de sus acompañantes están puestos en el, se siente más nervioso.-creo que… creo que ella tiene unas muy merecidas vacaciones. Si no fuera por ella, este disco no ganara su éxito.

-¿A qué se refiere Stuart?

-Que ella es la genio de las canciones. También fue de Noodle las ideas creativas de varios videos que hemos lanzado. Podría decir que ella casi hizo todo.

-Oh, entonces Noodle es autora de esas canciones.

-Así es.- 2-D voltea a ver a Murdoc y éste tenía una cara nada contenta sobre lo que dijo.

Al parecer estará en problemas. Muy serios problemas.

* * *

 **¡BYEEEE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Desde mi cielo.**

 **Capítulo VII. "Atrapada"**

Despertó adolorida del cuerpo en un plano piso, se levantó dando pequeños gruñidos y espasmos. Sólo se levantó medio cuerpo y sus manos sostenían su peso. Sus ojos se ven a su alrededor, quería saber donde estaba.

Ella abre grande sus ojos, no estaba en el barranco sino en un cuarto grande. Las paredes eran blancas, y el piso era de azulejo blanco, había un foco prendido en el techo. Se levantó con dolor, y se sostuvo de una pared, sentía que la vista se le nublaba pero sólo fueron unos segundos.

-¿Dónde estoy?...- Musitó confundida, no había nada más que el piso y las 4 paredes. Buscó una puerta, sin embargo no había ninguna. Su cuerpo se llenó de miedo, estaba literalmente atrapada.- ¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡Auxilio! ¡Sáquenme de aquí!

Una densa nube negra emergió del suelo y tomó forma como algo humano, parecido a un doctor de la peste pero mucho más tétrico, sus ojos eran dos gafas brillantes rojas. Noodle asustada, cayó fuertemente al suelo y se recorrió a una esquina de la pared. Sus manos tapaban su boca para no gritar de dolor. Cuando por fin se solidifica, juega con sus puntiagudos dedos.

-Bienvenida señorita Noodle.- Saludó con voz raspada y macabra.

-Q-qui-quién eres.-Pregunta temblorosa.

-Parece que alguien no te ha hablado de mí, señorita. Yo soy Sun Moon Stars, me llaman Boogieman, puedes llamarme como gustes.- Emanaba un olor fétido, esto hacía que la japonesa mantuviera cubierto su boca y nariz.

-¿Dónde estoy?

-Ahh, estás un lugar dónde no hay salida, en el que intentarás escapar pero fracasarás. La manera en que salgas es que alguien recoja tu alma, pero eso sólo lo hace un sirviente de nuestro gran enemigo.- Señala hacia el techo.- Y también que yo te lleve a nuestro gran rey.

-¿Qué?

-Cómo lo escuchaste. No estás en el infierno, pero tampoco estás en el cielo. Mi deber es llevar tu alma a nuestro rey como buen siervo… pero, me compadecí de ti. Eres muy joven para estar en el verdadero martirio y oscuridad eterna.

-¿Eso significa que estoy muerta?

-Es como si hubieras muerto en la tierra, pero aquí sigues viviendo de una manera muy diferente.

-Pero lo que no entiendo, es por qué estoy aquí. ¿Qué he hecho para estar en este lugar.

-¿No lo sabías?

-No. ¿De qué hablas? ¡Dime!- Se mantenía encogida, temblorosa y aún con media cara tapada.

-Murdoc Faust Niccals. Él es. La razón de la cual tú estás conmigo.

-No…

-Él es un cobarde que prefirió cambiar su alma por la tuya. No le importó que yo te trajera con tal de tener su pellejo a salvo.

-¡Mientes! ¡Él no haría eso! ¡No, no, no!- De sus ojos brotan lágrimas de coraje.

-Es verdad. Él te ha condenado a estar aquí eternamente, para siempre.

-¡No! No, no…- Sus manos se deslizan hacia sus orejas mientras su cabeza iba de un lado a otro por negación.-¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?

-Aceptarlo.- Dijo el seco el demonio.

-Por favor. Ten piedad de mí.

-Temo que eso no sucederá. Es tu destino, debes estar agradecida que no te encuentras en mi verdadero hogar. Te torturarían y te lamentarás por siempre.

-¡POR FAVOR, SE LO RUEGO!- Noodle rápidamente se puso de rodillas y su cabeza junto con sus manos se agacharon al suelo, implorándole que la deje libre. Jamás en su vida había pedido un favor de esa manera, la hacía sentirse humillada y derrotada.-Por favor… no merezco esto.

-Tengo mucha lástima de ti. Una niña tan pura y de alma alegre termine así. Pero, así son las cosas.- Expresó Boogieman cogiéndole sutilmente la barbilla a la chica y mirándola a sus ojos verdes empapados.- No puedo ser más cruel contigo niña. Así que debes resignarte a vivir así por siempre.

-Pero cómo…

-Ahora estás viva, pero también estás muerta a la vez. Tu cuerpo ya no tendrá necesidades fisiológicas. Ya no tendrás hambre, ni sed. Sin embargo, sentirás dolor y tendrás aún emocione y ganas de dormir, recordándote que sigues con vida. Tu reloj biológico se ha detenido, eso es que seguirás teniendo la apariencia que tienes ahora. Si te acostumbras, poco a poco se desvanecerá el dolor, tus emociones se irán disminuyendo y el sueño se reducirá; eso significa que estarás también perdiendo tu humanidad por lo que abandonarías completamente tu cuerpo y sólo quedaría tu alma. Ya no volverías a ser la misma jamás.- Con voz rasposa y profunda haría sentir desesperanza la asiática.

-¿Hasta cuándo pasará eso?- Ella lo miró con desasosiego.

-Eso tú lo decides.- La suelta y se va alejando de ella, pronto se iría.

-Espera. ¿Cómo saldré de estas paredes? ¿Hay algún lugar más allá?- Le toma un pedazo de tela negra de su traje impidiéndole irse.

-Podrás hacer lo que quieras. Si logras salir de estas paredes, no llegarías al mundo real. Porque este lugar no tiene fin. Mientras tanto te quedarás aquí.- De su cuerpo comienza a salir humo dando a entender que se esfumaría.

-¡Espera!

-Quizás volvamos a vernos. Hasta ese entonces, adiós Noodle.-En un dos por tres, se esfuma haciéndose un humo negro y apestoso.

-¡ESPERA! ¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡VUELVE!- Grita queriendo agarrar el humo, pero era demasiado tarde. Los restos del humo se habían ido también.

Noodle llora desgarradoramente. No podía creer que estaba pasándole eso.

Un día estaba contenta con sus amigos y otro estaría es este lugar. Se había quedado atrapada en un limbo en el cual no hay salida. Siguió en un mar de llanto y sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormida.


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Holaaaaa! Me di el tiempo de subir otro capítulo. Agradezco a marati2011 y Neko Baba's por sus reviews =w=**

* * *

 **Desde mi cielo.**

 **Capítulo VIII. "Consuelo"**

Después de aquella entrevista incómoda de MTV, 2-D desafortunadamente recibió una golpiza de parte de Murdoc.

-Vuelves a decir una cosa más así. Serás comida de los zombies.- Amenazaba el bajista mientras le sostenía de la playera al chico. Lanzó un gruñido intimidante muy cerca del rostro y lo avienta al suelo. Se dirige al elevador soltando groserías y media.

El peliazul estaba tirado en el piso casi inconsciente es auxiliado rápidamente por Russel, lo ayuda a levantarse poniendo uno de sus brazos a los hombros de su amigo, 2-D da un quejido. Tambaleándose se logra poner de pie y juntos se van a la habitación del joven, Russ le limpia las heridas y se da cuenta que tiene más moretones en su cuerpo.

-Oye _D_ , eso se ve muy mal. ¿No quieres que llame a un doctor?

-No Russ, déjalo así podré recuperarme solo. Aún así gracias- Balbuceó el vocalista, su rostro estaba hinchado debido a los golpes y unas cuantas hemorragias en brazos y torso.- ¡Auch!- Lanza un quejido fuerte porque el baterista le pasa un algodón con alcohol en la ceja donde tenía abierto. El afroamericano pasaba el algodón en sus heridas, el peliazul sollozaba un poco adolorido y pequeñas lágrimas brotaban de los ojos negros; sentía alivio cuando le pasaba ungüento para sellar.

Cuántas veces 2-D ha sido golpeado por el bajista, al parecer era su saco de box. Aunque 2-D le tiene un gran aprecio a la banda y se hizo conocido en el mundo por su voz única, siempre se sintió con mala suerte al haber conocido a Murdoc Niccals de la peor manera. Él es responsable de sus ojos hundidos y haber perdido sus dientes delanteros.

Terminando de curar Russel los moretones y las hemorragias, y haber llenado de vendas y curitas. El peliazul se recuesta en su cama con mirada triste.

-Ya quedó _D_.

-Gracias por preocuparte Russ.- Agradece 2-D cerrando los ojos y con sus manos en el pecho.

-No hay de qué. Menos mal no te quebró las costillas. No debiste decir eso amigo, ese tipo está jodidamente loco, un día de estos sí te hará comida de zombies.

-Es que, no pude evitarlo. Podrá hacerme lo que quiera, nada es comparación a lo que le hizo a _Noods_.

-…

-No sabes cuánto la extraño Russ.- Se oye su voz quebrar ante eso.

-Lo sé _D_. Entiendo tu dolor, sé lo mucho que te afecta sobre nuestra pequeña. Pero ya no podemos hacer nada, ella se ha ido para siempre. Yo también la extraño, era como la hija que nunca tuve.- Dijo melancólico, sentía que se quebraría igual pero tenía la necesidad de mostrar fortaleza y no hacer sentir peor a su compañero.- Descansa amigo. No permitiré que ese verdoso te ponga un dedo más encima.

* * *

Lo despierta el sonido de las aspas girando del molino, otra vez estaba en la isla. Era una noche fría, sentía como el viento le rozaba su piel. Se para y ve a su alrededor, encuentra en la proa a la japonesa. Camina sigilosamente tratando de no emitir ningún ruido llegando por atrás de la muchacha, ella gira y lo ve con su iris esmeralda con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Buenas noches, Stu! ¡Oh! ¡¿Qué te pasó?! Pareces un gato recién salido de una pelea.

-Ahh… ¿ah sí?

-¡Sí! Déjame ver.- Ella le jala la mano y lo sienta a su lado. Le examina la cara y le revisa sus brazos, tenía sus vendas.- ¿Quién te hizo eso? ¿Fue _Mudz_ , verdad? Es un tonto, no sé por qué te hace eso. Cuando lo vea, le voy a decir.

-Tranquila _Noods_ , no te preocupes. Russel me curó ¿ves las curitas?- Le responde señalando una vendita en su ceja.

-Es que no es justo Stu, no es justo.- Le reprocha cabizbaja, sus ojitos le salían pequeñas lagrimitas.

-Oh _Noodzy_ , no llores. Estoy bien, te lo juro.- La toma del rostro y le limpia sus ojitos.- Prontó estaré como nuevo.

-¿En serio?

- _Sip_.

-Bueno, pero no quiero que Mudz te pegue más.- Se lanza a abrazar al peliazul.

-Russ me dijo que no permitirá eso.- La rodea de los hombros con un brazo.

Se quedan así por unos segundos cuando a 2-D recordó su sueño anterior.

-Espera. Noodle.

-Sí.

-¿Qué pasó con los helicópteros?

-Mmm, te dije que me encargaría de ellos.

-¿Eh?- Dijo desconcertado.- Pero cómo.

-Les dije que se fueran y me hicieron caso.- Contestó despreocupada, esto todavía extraña al vocalista.

-¿Qué? ¿Y no te hicieron nada?

-No. Pero ya no quiero hablar de eso, sigo triste por ti.

-…ok.

-…- Tenía una expresión como un puchero mientras veía las nubes pasar. Se supone que Stuart debería estar deprimido por la muchacha, sin embargo él tiene que consolar a su amiga.

-¿Quieres que te cuente una historia que me pasó? Para que se te quite.

-A ver.

-Mmm… Cuanto tenía 11 años, fui de excursión de a Cheddar por parte de la escuela. Visitamos las cavernas para ver cómo vivían los cavernícolas, llegamos muy temprano, mis amigos y yo estábamos muy emocionados.

-¿Y qué pasó Stu?

-Estábamos explorando y veíamos los… los… ¿picos? que estaban en la cima de la cueva.

-¿Hablas de las estalactitas?

-Ándale. Bien, estábamos en grupo. Creo que yo era el que más se quedaba mirando las estaladfitas.

-Estalactitas, Stu.- Le corrige Noodle.

-Sí eso. En fin, no me había dado cuenta que todos se habían ido. Cuando giré para continuar, ya no había nadie, pero nadie, en vez de gritar seguí caminando. Lo malo es que estaba tomando el rumbo equivocado, seguí y seguí hasta que vi un gran charco de agua y sólo podías pasar buceando. Quise regresar, pero me sentía muy perdido y parecía no haber salida. Tenía mucho miedo y no sabía cuánto tiempo pasaba.

-Oye esa historia no va muy bien, sólo me preocupas más.

-Bueno. Estaba llorando muy asustado y nadie venía por mí. Estaba oscuro y mi única luz era la linterna, estaba sentado sin saber a dónde ir. Entonces recordé un cuento de " **Las mil y una noches** " y estaba la de " **Alí Baba y los 40 ladrones** ", en una parte del cuento decía que los ladrones abrían las cuevas con una frase. Entonces me levanté y dije "¡ _Ábrete Sésamo_!", me sentí como si supiera la salida y comencé a caminar.

-¿Y qué sucedió?- Pregunta impaciente.

-Pues llegué a dónde me había quedado cuando me dejaron, lo chistoso es que dije " _Ciérrate Sésamo_ ", me fui a la entrada de las cavernas y estaban todos esperándome muy preocupados, me estuvieron buscando por 2 horas. Ese día cancelaron la excursión y todos mis compañeros se molestaron conmigo, a la maestra encargada la despidieron por ese descuido. Siento que hasta la fecha esa mujer me odia y me desea lo peor.

-¡Oye! Pero no es tu culpa. Esa mujer si fue muy descuidada, te pudo haber pasado algo peor.

-Ya sé, creo que también contribuí a eso, fui demasiado distraído. ¿Ya no estás triste?

-Ya no, gracias 2-D, te quiero mucho mejor amigo.-Abraza al peliazul.

-Yo también _Noods,_ mi mejor amiga.- Le corresponde el abrazo.

-Nos veremos otra vez, desde mi cielo...

2-D cierra los ojos deseando que al abrirlos siga igual.

* * *

Pero no fue así.

Estaba en su cama bajo las cobijas. Otra vez se dejó llevar por su sueño, no pudo evitar sentir un vuelco al corazón debido a que su mente le mintió, pero luego se conmovió porque de esa manera volvió a ver a Noodle.

Se percató que sus sueños tenían continuidad, y desde sus adentros deseó que así siguiera. Esa noche diferente a la de hace días. Durmió para volver a ver a la chica en sus sueños, esbozando una sonrisa.

* * *

 **Lo que contó 2-D a Noods es falso en la historia real de Stuart, nomás lo puse porque será clave en otro capítulo. Bye =3=**


	9. Chapter 9

**Desde mi cielo.**

 **Capítulo IX. "Hallazgo"**

Al día siguiente de su sueño, 2-D despierta en su cama, aunque no quiso levantarse porque seguía adolorido de los golpes y ni qué decir sobre cómo se veía, lleno de moretones. Ya no tenía sueño, pero no quería salir ni de su cama, prefirió estar bajo las cálidas sábanas.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando le llegó al pensamiento la japonesa con una sonrisa infantil. Agarra energía y sale de su cama y toma la primera prenda que ve, la saludaría a su habitación aunque luego lo corra porque detesta que "allanen" su recámara. Se detiene en un dos por tres y se queda quieto.

Había olvidado que Noodle desapareció hace 2 meses.

Sintió una punzada en el estómago y pensó ser el tipo más estúpido y miserable del mundo. Puso sus manos en los costados de su cabeza, no podía creer que ya no estaba a su lado la chica con la que tenía el mejor vínculo _zen_ en su vida.

Retornaría a su cama lamentándose por su mente traicionera, pero no le es posible, Murdoc le toca la puerta como si fuese a romperla:

-Sal de ahí inútil y ven a sacarme unas cosas. ¡Rápido Face-Ache, que no tengo tu tiempo!- Aprieta los ojos lamentándose también de que ese tipo existe.

-Voy.- No le queda de otra más que obedecerlo y se dispone a vestirse.

* * *

Cada paso que daba trataba de no dar ningún quejido por las lastimadas para evitar que Murdoc le regañe como siempre, como un niño a un padre abusivo.

Se queda perplejo al ver que estaban frente a la puerta de la habitación de Noodle, contuvo la respiración. Se queda parado tal cual estatua mientras el bajista abre la puerta y entra como si nada.

-¿Qué haces ahí parado? ¡Entra imbécil!- Le ordena haciendo un ademán que entrara.

. -¿Qué, qué vamos a hacer aquí?

-Vas a empacar todas las cosas de esta y las pondrás en cajas. Tienes una hora, si regreso y no has terminado, no comerás en dos días

-Qué.

-Lo que oíste retrasado. ¿Quieres que te lo explique en chino o qué?

-Okey…-El peliazul a unos pasos y se cierra la puerta detrás de él.

Se queda viendo el vasto cuarto de la japonesa, no sabía qué hacer. Las veces que él accedía a la habitación, Noodle lo descubría y lo sacaba a patadas voladoras aunque ella después se disculpaba llevándole helado de vainilla. Sabía que esto sería una tortura emocional.

Ve las pillas de cajas que había a un costado y piensa en los minutos que quedan, se apresura y comienza a recoger algunas de sus cosas. Tomaba desde sus zapatos, guitarras y otros instrumentos, accesorios y los acomodaba sin orden en las cajas. No las contemplaría para nada. Se avergonzó cuando vio su ropa interior en el suelo, con los pies lo llevó a la caja completamente ruborizado. Ahora veía por que ella odiaba que irrumpieran en su cuarto.

Cuando se deshizo de toda su ropa, tarea difícil y muy embarazosa para él. Prosiguió a guardar en las cajas otros objetos menos importantes. Era sorprendente la rapidez que el vocalista recogió y guardó en las cajas gran parte de las cosas de la habitación. Tenía pavor de que Murdoc entrara y no lo vería acabando, probablemente mientras el no comiera, el verdoso se daría un gran festín con Russ.

Se dispuso a descansar un poco, se sentó y se apoyó en uno de los buróes. Se percató que ahí no había buscado nada. Gateó hacía y abrió la puertecilla del mueble. Encontró una caja de zapatos con título de "Especial" que en su contenido era lo que más escondería Noodle y le tomaba un cariño. Lo abrió y halló un álbum de fotos que prefirió no revisar, una libreta que decía "canciones", cartas, llaveros de los lugares que visitó. Vio que estaba un collar con un dije de corona plateado, esa cadena se la dio como regalo de su cumpleaños número 15; recordó que él también tiene el mismo collar pero en dorado, también se acordó que le había mencionado que esos collares representaban su vínculo y que eran los reyes de la amistad. Sabía que no era debido, sin embargo lo tomó y lo guardó en uno de sus bolsillos.

Halló también una libreta cosida chica, la tapa era delgada y negra, y el grosor sí estaba un poco grueso. No pudo evitar la curiosidad y lo abre, se queda desconcertado al ver que todo lo que estaba escrito era japonés. Al parecer tenía fechas y algunas fotografías pegadas también con descripciones en japonés, era su diario.

Escuchó pasos y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco. Cerró la caja y la colocó entre el montón de cosas que había en las cajas, se percató que el diario no lo había guardado, un impulso de idiotez lo metió en el bolso interno de su chamarra. Oye que se abre la puerta.

-Vaya sí que te apresuraste tonto. Pero no terminaste, sólo no comerás un día. Ahora largo.- El muchacho sale casi corriendo, llegó a su habitación aún corriendo.

Cuando llega y entra, le pone seguro a su puerta. Se sintió seguro a pesar de que no comería ese día. Ya no quería volver a esa habitación.

Camina rumbo a su cama, se tropieza con uno de sus zapatos y cae de boca. 2-D no dejará de ser torpe. Se levanta con dolor y ve que la libreta estaba en el suelo. Lo toma y sus manos temblaban. Si lo leía, sabría lo que pensaba su amiga; no sabía japonés, no obstante se acordó que tenía un diccionario que le ayudó mucho a él cuando se comunicaba con Noodle cuando era niña, pero no le servía de nada, nunca pudo hablarle en su idioma.

-Esto no está bien.- Pensó, pero aún así no pudo evitarlo y con el diccionario en mano, se dispuso a leer la primera página.

En una hoja anotaba todo lo que traducía. Tardó 4 horas para poder traducir la primera página pero fue un éxito, cuando acabó, lo leyó.

* * *

 _30 de octubre de 2005._

 _¡Hola!_

 _Hoy compré este cuaderno cuando estaba en el centro comercial porque los chicos me compraban mis regalos y ahora será mi diario. Me siento emocionada porque mañana será mi cumpleaños. Toochi me dijo que los chicos me organizaron una fiesta Halloween y vendrán todos mis amigos y todos los que colaboraron con nosotros. Pero él me dijo que era secreto. Ay Toochi, siempre arruinas las sorpresas, pero no importa ¡La pasaré genial mañana!_

 _Espero seguir escribiendo ja,ja._

 _Noods._

* * *

Terminó de leer y se quedó extrañado. ¿Quién era Toochi? Pero pronto recordó que ella lo llamaba así cuando aprendía a llamar a todos de su nombre. Cuando por fin aprendió a decir 2-D, Stu o Stuart, lo dejó y creyó que lo había olvidado.

Pensándolo bien, no estaría nada mal seguir leyendo ese diario. Mientras Russel o Murdoc no se dieran cuenta. Encontró un nuevo pasatiempo y pronto olvidó tener hambre. Pasó el resto del día traduciendo la segunda página.


	10. Chapter 10

**Holaaaa, lamento mucho la demora. Pero ya saben, cosas de la universidad; no sé hasta cuando podré publicar pero hice este capítulo un poco larguito para que disfruten.**

* * *

 **Desde mi cielo.**

 **Capítulo X. "Salida"**

Conforme más pasaban las horas más sumergido estaba en descifrar el diario de la japonesa, buscaba cada caracter, cada significado, cada oración que tuviera coherencia porque a decir verdad el japonés no tiene nada de sentido si traduces literalmente todo.

Era una tarea sumamente tediosa y meticulosa, que, hubo un momento en el que quería rendirse, no obstante, al ver el collar de corona de su amiga le daba ánimos para continuar. Al final buscó en su computadora un traductor para japonés, sin embargo no era de mucha ayuda pero al menos podía avanzar un poco. Finalmente pudo traducir la 2da página.

* * *

 _1 de noviembre de 2005._

 _¡Hola!_

 _¿Adivina qué? ¡Ayer fue mi cumpleaños! Sí, ayer cumplí 15 años. Los chicos me llevaron un pastel a mi cuarto aunque luego les aventé mis cosas para que se largaran ¿cuándo van a entender que a mi habitación no se entra? En fin. En la tarde, me dijeron que me pusiera la ropa más linda y cara que me compraron en el mal porque saldríamos al cine (no al de aquí en casa, ya huele mal eww). Después fuimos a una tienda de disfraces y me compraron el traje Sally (la de "El extraño mundo de Jack"). Regresamos y horas después me ordenaron que saliera y me dirigiera al gran salón con mi disfraz (¡por supuesto, la fiesta!). Llegué ahí y estaba todo oscuro, cuando se prendieron las luces ¡Estaba medio mundo ahí! Todo el salón y los invitados estaban con la temática de esa película. Toochi era Jack Skellington, Mudz como Dr Flinklenstein y Russ fue Oogie Boogie. Me divertí demasiado y bailé con todos, en especial con Toochi, comí montones de golosinas y me tomé muchísimas fotos. Me llevaron un pastel enorme, me cantaron feliz cumpleaños y todos comimos. Después despedí a todos mis amigos, luego abrimos todos mis regalos, eran fenomenales. El que más me gustó fue el que me dio Toochi ja, ja. Los abrí todos hasta que dieron las 5:00 am. ¡Fue la mejor fiesta en toda mi vida!_

 _Con amor, Noods._

* * *

Los recuerdos de aquel día le llegaron flashes, tenía razón _Noods_ , fue una genialidad esa fiesta. Entonces una memoria más específica le cayó como la manzana a Newton:

 _ **Flashback.**_

 _Todo el recinto era un desastre, no querían imaginar limpiando todo. Mientras tanto Noodle no paraba de abrir los cientos de regalos, parecía interminable pero a la pelimorada no le importaba en lo absoluto, es más, ni siquiera tenía una sola pizca de cansancio. A Murdoc que se había quitado el molesto traje ya lo traía aburrido y harto decide irse a su winnebago. Russel igual sin disfraz y agotado le avisa con tacto que iría a dormir y le da un beso de buenas noches a la muchacha._

 _El único que quedaba era 2-D aún con su traje rayado la seguía acompañando como buen amigo que la ayudaba abriéndole (o también rompiendo las envolturas) los presentes. Cuando por fin revisaron el último regalo, es cuando ya se detiene._

 _-Fiuuuuu. Vaya, sí que fueron muchos regalos. ¿Qué hora es Stu?- Dijo la japonesa estirando los brazos hacia arriba con un bostezo que podría comerse a un león._

 _-Caray Noods, son 15 para las 5.- Expresó sorprendido el peliazul al checar su reloj de pulso._

 _-¡Oh no! ¡Y todo lo que tendré que llevarme a mi habitación!- Se lamenta apretujándose la cara mortificada._

 _-No te preocupes, dejamos esto para mañana, o mejor dicho para al rato._

 _-Claro que sí. Entonces, es hora de dormir ja, ja, ja.- Se levanta del suelo y emprendería camino hacia su recámara, pero es detenida del brazo._

 _-Espera Noodzy._

 _-Ay Stu, ahora qué.- Se sopla el flequillo girando los ojos._

 _-Falta un último regalo._

 _-¡¿Qué?! ¿Es en serio? Ya mañana lo abrimos. Estoy que me quiero dar una dormida con todo esto puesto._

 _-¿En serio no quieres? Porque yo sí quisiera verlo.- Le insiste mientras tenía una mano escondida en su torso, la ojiverde se da cuenta de eso y tuvo una chispa de curiosidad._

 _-Mmm bueno, me convenciste. ¿A ver?- Lo miraba expectante._

 _En eso Stuart descubre su grande mano, lo abre y era una cajita morada con un lacito rosa. Noodle lo mira con una ceja levantada, ella lo arrebata de su mano y con pausa lo destapa. Frunce el ceño al ver que eran dos collares con dije de corona plata y dorado._

 _-¿Stu, qué es?- Pregunta desconcertada. 2-D nota eso y se siente inseguro que a la chica le guste._

 _-Son nuestros collares de la amistad. Umm, sé que no es un buen regalo a diferencia de los otros, no es la gran cosa y mereces algo mucho mejor. Pero te lo doy con todo cariño, y espero que te gus…- Su verborrea es interrumpida porque Noodle se le avienta para darle un abrazo, fue tan efusivo que cayeron los dos y el peliazul se pega en la cabeza._

 _-¡Ay lo siento! ¡No quería lastimarte!- Le pregunta preocupada, ambos se quedan de rodillas._

 _-No te preocupes Noods.- Le responde con la mano sobándose la cabeza.- Dime, ¿te gustó?_

 _-¡ES EL MEJOR REGALO! ¡GRACIAS STU!- Le vuelve abrazar muy fuerte y le da un besito en la mejilla igual de fuerte tanto que fundiría serían dos cabezas en una._

 _-Que bueno Noodzy. Esto significa que somos los reyes de la amistad, no hay mejor par de amigos que nosotros. El dorado es el tuyo, y el plata va a ser para mí._

 _-No._

 _-¿No?_

 _-El dorado va a ser para ti, porque tienes un corazón de pollo, o de oro, o los dos ja, ja.- Ella toma la corona plateada y sola se lo prueba._

 _-Pero es más bonito para ti. Bueno, quédate con el plata, si eso quieres._

 _-Sip, no me lo quitaré para nada._

 ** _Fin del Flashback._**

2-D se enjuga los ojos, era un bello recuerdo con su amiga, Noodle usó ese collar por varios meses. Su cuerpo estremece acordándose que cuando días antes de la grabación de ese fatídico día ella decide guardarlo, justificando que no quería que se oxidara, ni perdiera el brillo. De haber seguido con el puesto, ya no tendría el dije en sus manos a escondidas.

Volvió a sacar esa prenda y se la pone en la frente con puño cerrado. Da un respiro fuerte y exhala todo el aire.

-No es justo…

Siguió recostado en su cama con los ojos cerrado y el dije en su frente, cuando escucha que avientan cosas a los lejos y voces gritando. Llama la atención del peliazul y procede a ir a donde estaba todo ese ruido. Eran Russel y Murdoc en una acalorada discusión.

-¿Qué carajo te pasa viejo? ¿Tienes caca en el cerebro?

-Sí lo pensaras desde otra perspectiva, dirías que es buena idea _Fat-Ass_.

-¿Qué sucede?- 2-D hace presencia y voltean a verlo.

-Este pedazo de imbécil quiere botar todas las cosas de Noodle y quiero detenerlo.- Al escuchar eso, le cae un balde de agua fría a Stuart. ¿Para eso Murdoc lo obligó a empacar todo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Eres sordo o estúpido _Face-Ache_? ¡Ve a sacarme todo esto afuera!- Ordena tajantemente.

-No lo vas a hacer, quédate ahí _D_. Estamos hartos Niccals. ¿Hasta dónde van a llegar tus mamadas?- Le reclama muy furioso el afroamericano.

-Yo puedo hacer lo que me de la puta gana gordo. Te digo que vayas a sacar todo esto inútil.

-¡Que no! ¿Sabes qué Murdoc? Se acabó. Creímos que podíamos soportar todo esto, pero tus estupideces no. Yo me voy.- 2-D lo mira sorprendido.- Sí, y tú _D_ , estás a tiempo para irte también.

-Que mamadas dices gordo. Aquí nadie se va.

-Pues no. Nos largamos de aquí. Quédate con tu banda y tu fama solo, a ver cómo le haces. ¿Qué dices Stu?- Lo voltea a ver, poniendo nervioso al vocalista.

-Yo…- Se quedan en silencio los tres. Esperando el veredicto. Las piernas del joven temblaban ligeramente y una gota de sudor resbaló por la sien.- Yo, me voy.

-Tú no te vas a ninguna parte estúpido ¿Te mandas solo o qué?

-Eso era lo que quería escuchar. Vámonos Stuart.- Le agarra el brazo, se dan la vuelta y se van caminando con seguridad.

-¿A dónde creen que van? ¡Se van a arrepentir de todo esto! ¡Si salen de la puerta, nunca más volverán, estarán en la ruina! ¡Me oyeron! ¡En la ruinaaaa!- Vociferaba dejando eco, pero no había marcha atrás.

El joven peliazul no sabía qué hacer, no sabía que llevarse, si su colección de teclados, sus películas zombis o quizás sus montones de CDs y vinilos. Russel sin querer le dio la gran oportunidad de abandonar y dejar atrás los malos tratos de Murdoc.

En una maleta grande para 20 kg puso gran cantidad de ropa, su computadora portátil, el diario junto con el diccionario y el cuaderno de notas para descifrar, en una cajita guardó el apreciado collar. También llevó un álbum de fotos donde tenía capturados buenos momentos con la banda. Se oye que tocan 3 veces la puerta y ladea la cabeza hacia ella. Esperaba que no fuese el bajista.

-Soy yo _D_. ¿Puedo pasar?- Al oír eso, sopló de alivio. Rápidamente oculta el diario y la cajita entre la ropa –Claro Russ.

Se abre lentamente y se deja ver el baterista.

-¿Cómo estás? Oye, no te lleves todo, porque no alquilaremos camión para mudanza.

-Mmm, supongo que bien. No sé a dónde ir.- Colocó su mano en la barbilla mirando hacia arriba.

-Yo iré a Nueva York a casa de mis padres o un apartamento solo, iré al aeropuerto más cercano aquí en Essex y tomaré el primer vuelo que me lleve lejos de este lugar.- Dijo apuntando un dedo hacia abajo.

-Entonces, creo que iré a Crawley de nuevo. Oye Russ.

-Dime _D_.

-¿Esto es el fin?

-No lo sé amigo, pero si tiene que acabar así. Lo aceptaré.- Contestó con gesto despreocupado.

2-D, después de mucho tiempo deprimido encerrado en su habitación, sin comer voluntariamente, ni hablar con nadie, por fin saldría del martirio que sufría internamente.

Ambos sabrían lo tristes que se pondrían sus fans o peor aún con la incertidumbre de no saber nada de ellos. Sin embargo, ¿qué podrían hacer ellos incompletos? Han podido sobrevivir solos sin Gorillaz pero Gorillaz no sobreviviría si faltara alguien. La niña que le daba vida y alegría al grupo ya no estaba. Ya no tenían qué hacer ahí.

Cuando terminaron de hacer sus maletas, ambos salieron al lobby y no vieron al satanista que podría irrumpirlos. Tranquilos, bajaron la colina y después se dieron un abrazo fraternal de despedida, prometiéndose volver a verse un día de esos. Después tomaron caminos diferentes tomando dos taxis distintos.

* * *

Por mucho que trató, perdió la noción del tiempo. No tenía calendario, ni tiza para marcar los días que pasaban, era como si hubiera pasado años. Cada vez que abría los ojos después del sueño, amanecía con cosas nuevas su habitación. La primera vez fue una cama y una muda de ropa, que en realidad era un traje completo que le cubría todo y era pegado al cuerpo, era blanco sin ningún adorno, de plástico, manga larga y cuello alto; además de ropa interior y unas sandalias blancas que le recordaban el estilo de zapatos que usaba mucho cuando era una niña de 11 años. También había un baño junto con otros artículos de limpieza. Se bañó y se puso esa ropa, que a diferencia de la anterior puesta, estaba sucia y rota.

Siempre llegaba con una nota de _Boogieman_ siempre diciendo que estuviera cómoda en su estancia eterna, siempre la rompía, pues de todas los objetos que llegaban jamás había una puerta o una ventana. La comida ya no era importante, no sentía hambre ni sed. Lo que más anhelaba era su libertad. Para Noodle, el estar ahí es como estar en prisión de máxima seguridad por un crimen que no cometió.

Varios días ella lloraba frustrada por todas las veces que intentaba encontrar la salida con todos los objetos, pues creía que eran pistas. Estar en ese encierro era sofocante y el ambiente pesado, ella desesperadamente quería salir, tal fue su angustia que terminó rascando las paredes con total rabia y frenesí mientras hacía desgarradores gritos.

-¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ! ¡QUIERO SALIR DE AQUÍ!

Terminó en el piso echada de lado, con la mirada perdida, cansada de maquilar su escape. Ya no sentía dolor, ni siquiera se lastimaba las uñas por más intenso que fuera.

¿Se resignaría a no salir jamás de ahí?

Cerró los ojos con desesperanza, sólo quería dormir y no pensar. Aún así, no pudo evitar sumergirse en sus pensamientos, de todo lo que ha estado pasando. Sus vivencias en Kong Studios y los chicos, cuando en Japón descubrió su pasado pero no su nombre, no imaginaría que ese fuese el fin de su vida. No obstante, lo extrañaba y desearía salir de ahí sin importar el precio, no importaría salir con amnesia o estar en otro tiempo u otra vida. Pero era absurdo, por mucho que intentara, no había un plan inteligente para salir.

Entonces, emergió de su pensamiento, como luz en medio de la oscuridad.

Era tonto, demasiado tonto, inútil; si Sun Moon Stars viera lo que estaba por hacer, se reiría de ella para siempre.

Se levantó a paso firme y se puso frente a una pared, con los ojos cerrados, apretando los labios y soltando un pequeño suspiro, pronunció la siguiente frase:

" _Ábrete Sésamo_ "

Lo dijo varias veces, apretando los párpados con fuerza. Sabía que si decías muchas veces una cosa con mucha fe, se haría realidad. Relajó los párpados y lentamente abría los pliegues, su respiración se hacía más pesada, y sentía que sudaba una gota por un costado de la cara. Terminó de abrir sus ojos y vio la pared. No lo podía creer.

Ahí estaba, la puerta.

Sus ojos se aguaron llevándose sus manos a la boca. Por un momento creyó que era una ilusión de su mente, entonces se armó de valor y acercó temblorosa su mano a la perilla. La sintió, era frío metálico, la gira y se oye un chasquido; la jala hacia ella.

Da el primer paso, era un logro, saldría de su encierro.

Pero no estaba libre. Su escape apenas estaba por comenzar.

* * *

 **Lo bueno ya está comenzando :v. Byeeee.**


End file.
